Bring On The Night
by Halo Vengeance
Summary: Luke never wanted a soulmate, and especially not a little human girl. But what will happen when fate throws them back together and Luke learns that there's more to Nikki than meets the eye. Rating May change. Read and Review! XOXO
1. Chapter 1

Bring On the Night

Chapter 1: Foolishness

Nikki stared out into the obsidian sky as the trees flew past her. Her iPod had run out of charge at least an hour ago so she found herself gazing blankly out of the bus window just to pass the time. Night had fallen a while back and the clock at the doors to the bus read 22:53 so it wouldn't be long until she arrived at sunny L.A. Nikki had dressed down for the journey. Her long black hair had been shoved up into a messy ponytail and the only make up she had on was a tad of mascara. She was wearing her old tattered black skinny jeans with a n oversized grey hoodie with the logo _'Space Moon Toys'_ written on the front in bubble writing. Her scruffy high top nikes could not even be considered to be white anymore and the black tick on the side was almost completely worn away but still she loved them. She had always preferred comfortable style and those nikes were the comfiest shoes she owned.

She was sat about half way down the bus, her head leaning against the window. At the beginning of the journey the bus had been almost packed but now there were about five people left including Nikki and the bald, slightly overweight driver. She was heading for the last stop, a small place called Crystal Rock Valley in northern California. She had dreamt about the place for over a year now and since nothing was holding her back, she left spontaneously in the middle of the night. She had only brought one bag, and that was only a small black hand bag. All she needed was her purse. She saw Crystal Rock Valley as a fresh start, a new destiny. So after staying in the small hotel for one night she would go to the real estate agents and buy a small apartment with a view of the sea. Nikki chuckled at how simple she was making it all sound. Of course, money was no issue. Her parents had left their entire legacy to their precious little girl when they had died and they weren't exactly short of money.

Nikki's parents had died in a fire when she was seven years old. A fire had done it. Arson. They never caught the culprit. They figured that Nikki was too young to realize exactly what had happened and so they told her it was all a 'terrible accident', But she knew better. She had seen him. He had barged into her when he was running away and for a brief moment they had shared a look and in that look Nikki could tell that he knew she knew it was him. She would never forget his face. He had eyes as silver as the stars with light blond hair that fell to his shoulders. He had the chance to kill her but he carried on running. From then on it had been foster homes and parents. She had been in the Sun View half way house when she decided to leave. She didn't see it as running away, it wasn't like anyone wanted her there. She simply saw it as her time to go.

"Miss, this is the last stop…"

The driver's voice shook her out of her revere. She looked outside to see a sign which read _'Welcome to Crystal Rock Valley'_ in bold black letters. Nikki smiled at the driver before picking up her bag, shoving her iPod back in her pocket and moving down the isle and out into the cold January air.

"Thank you," she called to the driver who looked at her and nodded before closing the doors and driving away. Nikki sighed as she looked around her. It only then hit her that she was truly _alone_. The air was so silent, so still, that it almost felt as though there was no one around for miles. Behind her were a couple of benches and a bin and across the road in front of her was an empty children's playground with a few street lights scattered here and there. Trees lined the road for as far as she could see. She then realized that she had absolutely no idea where she was going. She had just assumed that everything would fall into place and there would be a hotel right next to the bus stop but…she couldn't see one sign pointing towards a hotel or giving directions. She was screwed. Admitting defeat, Nikki carelessly wandered over to the colourful playground and sat on one of the four swings. The clock on her phone read 02:13. Only a couple more hours until daylight. Nikki put her head in her hands and laughed at her foolishness.

She did not know what she was expecting to happen upon arrival at Crystal Rock Valley, but it certainly wasn't this. But then how could she think anything else? It wasn't like she had planned this all out. Hell! She had only decided to go twenty minutes before she got on the bus! The whole 'moving to Crystal Rock Valley' was the exact definition of a spur of the moment decision. The wind picked up and Nikki began to regret her decision to go there. Who was she kidding? She was only seventeen, way too young to be trying to make it on her own. She sat and debated the serious possibility of just going back to San Francisco when her thoughts were interrupted abruptly.

"I'm guessing you're not from around here." It wasn't a guess, it was a statement. Nikki turned her head to see an angel. Her jaw almost dropped at how beautiful he was with his short messy black hair and brown eyes that were looking directly at her. He was wearing a white v neck shirt with three quarter length sleeves that clung to his body and defined his extremely toned chest and what looked like navy blue baggy jeans. He had dressed for the season with a black scarf and black gloves. His skin was slightly tanned but at the same time it looked like shimmering marble and the contrast with his dark hair and eyes was heavenly. A sly, crooked smile was placed on his lips as he sat on the swing next to her.

"You guessed right, I just moved here about an hour ago actually." She took a silent deep breath before she spoke.

"So what, you thought you'd make camp in the park?" He raised one of his perfectly arched eyebrows.

"No…I just didn't really plan this out well. Actually…I'm being modest," She leaned closer and whispered, "I didn't plan this out at all." He chuckled and it sounded like heaven's bells. "I'm Nikki," She reached out a hand and he shook it.

"Luke." He said in a matter of fact sort of way that made Nikki feel flushed. She smiled at him, attempting to retain her dignity and he smiled back but did it beautifully. "So you really don't have a place to stay?" She shook her head and stuck out her bottom lip. She immediately regretted it as she realized that she probably looked like a twelve year old. "Well the Hotel is just a couple of blocks away. I could walk you if you'd like?" Nikki couldn't believe her luck.

"That'd be great, thanks."

"No problem," Luke stood up and held out his hand so that he could pull her up. The butterflies in her stomach were having a hissy fit.

"So tell me Luke, why is it that you are wandering the streets at two 'o' clock at night?" She glanced over at him as they walked down the road outside of the play park.

"Sometimes I just need to…get out. I know it sounds weird but usually there is no one around at this time of night and everything is so…"

"Still." Nikki found the word that he was looking for.

"Exactly. Do you ever feel like that?"

"Constantly." Nikki had always found ways out of her foster homes and roamed around the streets in the early hours of the morning back in San Francisco.

"Where abouts are you from anyway?"

"San Francisco."

"And why exactly did you move to _Crystal Rock Valley_?" His voice was drenched in sarcasm. She knew she couldn't tell him about the visions. He would just think she was crazy. So she did what any girl would do in her given situation. Lied.

"I just needed to get away and the first bus I got went here." They turned another corner onto what looked like a deserted street. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" Nikki looked around uneasily.

"Yes I'm sure, I've lived here my whole life. It's just around the corner." His voice was so smooth, there was no faults or flaws, so she had no reason to believe that he was lying. "So how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

"Seriously?" Nikki nodded when his questioning eyes met hers," That's a little young to be here on your own isn't it?"

"You tell me?" She laughed, " How about you?"

" I am nineteen years old. Feels like it's been that way forever." She couldn't make sense of his tone.

"You must have a birthday right? Everyone has a birthday." He looked at her and for a second he looked extremely serious, but the moment past as quickly has it had come and he smiled and carried on looking forward.

"Right." He stopped suddenly and turned to face Nikki and she didn't know what exactly, but something was different about his eyes. "I was going to wait until a couple of more streets but…" He was moving dangerously close to her, "You are just too damn _tempting_."

"What are you talking about?" Her heartbeat was racing as he moved so they were mere centimeters apart and she had to look up at him.

"Shhh, just relax. I won't hurt you." And just like that she found herself melting into him. He kissed her neck and collar bone before lifting her arm and planting a kiss on the inside of her wrist. And then she felt it. It was like a huge burst of electrical current shot through her and all of a sudden, she found her mind wandering.

_No!_

The voice was in her mind but she was sure that it was not her speaking, it was him. His voice was inside her mind.

_This cannot be happening…_

What can't? She thought but somehow he seemed to hear that.

_It has to stop now!_

And then he was gone. He had wrenched himself away from her mind and was standing twenty feet away from her. She looked at his silver eyes before doing something that she had never done in her entire life. She fainted.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Nikki woke, one word hit her like a bombshell. _Unfamiliar_. The sheets of the bed she was lying on felt new and different and she knew she had no recollection of ever being put in a bed. She still had not opened her eyes, part of her was afraid of what she'd see. A sigh of relief came over her when she realized that she was still fully clothed apart from her shoes which she did not remember taking off. Finally, she admitted defeat with herself and curiosity got the better of her. So she slowly opened her eyes to see that she was lying on a bed _alone_, Thank God, and was in what looked like a rather modern and expensive bedroom There was an orange light coming through the blinds so she guessed that the sun was just rising. The walls were a light cream colour to match the bedding and the floor was wooden. There was a dresser, a mirror, an armchair and a few canvas paintings in the room other than the bed and a door which was probably a dresser and a en suite.

And then her memory came flooding back. Sure enough, there was still a fresh bite mark on her wrist and it was still red and she could see that there was a little bit of blood on the sheets. But she still had absolutely no idea where on earth she was. As if out of no where, a voice answered her question.

"Don't worry your safe. You're in a penthouse apartment in the middle of Crystal Rock." Nikki turned around to see Luke sat in another cream armchair watching her intently. He was wearing the same clothes as the night before just without the scarf and gloves. The sunlight shadowed his chiseled features and for the first time since she had first seen him, he looked _dangerous_.

"What happened when you bit me?" She said in barely a whisper, afraid of his response. His alluring gaze never waved, never faltered as he spoke.

"We started what is believed to be the 'Soul mate' principle." He must have seen the look of sheer confusion spread across her face because he continued. "Some people in The Night World believe that there is one love for everyone. One person destined for the other and no matter what happens, fate will always lead you back to that person. Don't even bother asking me about the Night World."

"I wasn't going to. I know about the Night World." It was true. She had known about the Night World ever since she was seven and she realized that her parent's murderer was a vampire. She wasn't as good at recognizing them but she did know to be careful of them…usually. For a second shock flashed across his face but he did not question her. He did not move either and this unnerved Nikki. So, hesitantly, she moved off the bed and kneeled in front of him. His gaze never left hers. "And I'm guessing you're not entirely thrilled about the whole soul mate thing." It wasn't a question so he didn't give an answer; he just stared at her all the same. "So I'm just going to put my shoes on and leave. It'll be like this…'incident' never occurred, nobody has to know." She smiled for a second before putting on her shoes and grabbing her hand bag, she could still feel his eyes on her. She was just about to leave when all of a sudden he grabbed her good wrist and whipped her around to face him.

Without say a word, he slowly leaned forward and kissed the top of her head and held her. They stayed like that for about a minute before she shrugged out of his hold and walked out of the bedroom and then into the elevator which opened up into the apartment. As soon as the elevator doors closed Nikki let out the biggest sigh in the world and held her head in her hands. She ran a hand through her hair before exiting into the morning light.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW! I will update as soon as I can, no sooner, no later =)**

_**нαℓσ νєηgєαη¢є**_

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Bring On the Night

Chapter 2: Memories

It had been almost a year since Nkki's brief encounter with Luke. Her eighteenth birthday had come and gone, she had enrolled in the local high school under a fake name and had just graduated; she had made friends and had good times. Truth be told she found herself happier than she had ever been in a long time. She had bought a little apartment in the centre of the town and she was beginning to fell at home in Crystal Rock Valley. She had sometimes thought that she had seen him a couple of times but when she took a second glance he was always gone so she just put it down to her imagination playing tricks on her as it wouldn't be the first time.

She wouldn't even be sure if the events of that night were real if she did not have the scare on her wrist to remind her that it was no fantasy. The redness had faded and now in just looked like a white uneven semi circle on her wrist. She had told the few people who had noticed it that it was the results of an accident in the kitchen with a knife and then she let their imaginations work out the rest. No one else she knew even knew that the Night World existed, but she did. She was far more careful about who to trust now. The soul mate link was still in her mind, she had just pushed it to the back and never thought of it. It was always there but it never bothered her except for the odd night when she would feel a sudden emotion that she knew for sure was not hers like anger or hate and she knew it was him.

She wondered what he was doing with his life or 'existence'. It was only after when she realized what he had meant by the whole birthday's conversation they had before he bit her. It was no life, always alone. If she were to be forever young she would damn well make sure that she always had company otherwise in her opinion it would just get boring. She laughed at the sound of herself 'If I were a vampire' She could not even begin to imagine what it would be like to be part of the Night World. Here she was choosing what to wear to the after graduation party, a completely normal thing to do. She could never make it as a vampire, she did not need anyone to tell her that. She held up the little black dress in front of the mirror and chucked it to the side, it would blend in with her hair too much.

She finally decided on a little purple dress with a low neckline and a tulip skirt, perfect. Black over the knee socks, black ankle boots and a silver necklace with odd charms sticking off it and of course the silver chain that never left her neck. She didn't take a bag, she didn't see the point. It was a house party so the booze would be free and she wouldn't need her fake ID so she went without. Her friend Amanda had rung twenty minutes ago to say that she was going to be late so to just meet her at Ryan's house where the party was being held. Honestly she didn't even want to go, it would just be another party filled with horny teenagers and she had had her fair share of them. But she was going because Amanda made her swear that she would. Nikki sighed once more before locking her door and putting the key under the plant pot outside. She walked onto the street, uneasy in her high heels, and headed for the party.

The air was still as night crept over the sky, Nikki's heels clicking on the hard concrete of the sidewalk. The sky was clear tonight, enabling her to see all of the stars that shone like diamonds. She smiled up at the sky as she continued to walk down the now familiar streets. There were a few people dotted here and there but none of them stuck out to her, they sort of just faded into the background. That was one of Nikki's great skills in life, she could block everything out. She could remember when she had been bullied at the age of eleven and she just simply switched off. It was like she was in her own little world and no one could touch her. It helped when she just wanted to be alone as well as she could drown out all the noise and distractions.

And then it happened.

She didn't really know how it happened, but it did. She had just been so involved in her own world that she had none seen the man emerge from the alley until it was too late and he put a bag over her head and bungled her into a black van parked on the opposite side of the alley. The last thing she remembered was hearing a rough male voice calling out behind her…

"_That's the last one, take her away."_

And then it all went black.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nikki awoke and for a second thought that she had lost her sight. Everything was black. But then she heard it, and what a dreadful sound it was. Crying. Heart wrenching sobs filled her ears from what sounded like about six different people. Then she listened closer and heard banging and scratching. She slowly reached her arms up and found that not a foot above her was a cold flat surface. Then her eyes began to accustom. She could make out shapes. Human shapes.

"Where am I?" She blurted out in barely a whisper but somehow the person next to her heard.

"You're in a van heading to God knows where." It was a girls voice who sounded about the same age as Nikki.

"Why?" Nkki's voice didn't falter.

"To be sold as a slave to the vampires."

"Oh , way to be blunt Jessica!" Another girl's voice came from the other side of Nikki, "Way to stick in the knife!" This girl sounded older, mid twenties or so.

"She has a right to know," Jessica snapped.

"I'm fine really, I know about…_them_. I can handle it." Nikki whispered calmly. An arm draped over Nikki.

"It's not can you deal with it…it's should you have to. I'm Carla by the way and that's Jessica."

"I can't really see who you're pointing at," Nikki whispered hesitantly. She heard Carla rummage around for something and seconds later a lighter flicked on and she could see that she had guessed right about Carla's age. Carla had short choppy blonde hair with tanned skin and hazel eyes. Jessica had blazing red hair and bright blue eyes. The space they were in was extremely small; it would've been impossible to crawl never mind stand. She could just make out the outline of two other girls in the opposite corner and a couple of girls lined against the side but she could not make out their faces. The stale stench of sweat and blood laced the air and people were still crying.

"And there's no way out?" Nikki's voice still did not waver.

"No." Jessica's voice changed. It was not cracked but it still somehow seemed…_broken._ "They'll take us to a boat and then sail us out to an island that isn't even on the map."

"Wait, how do you know all of this?"

"I've been in this van for two days. I've heard _them_ talking, mocking us. There is _no_ way out of this place, trust me I've tried." Carla reached over and comforted the girl by rubbing her back.

"Well what about when we get to the boat. There must be a time when they don't hold us, even if it's just for a split second, right?"

"I guess, but-"

"No, I say we run. What have we got to lose? They're probably just going to kill us anyway." As soon as those words left Nikki's mouth ear piercing sobs gave from the other girls.

"Ssh," Carla clamped a hand over Nikki's lips and whispered into her ear, "Most of the other girls here are no older than _sixteen_." Nikki gasped, how horrible it must be for them, she thought. Probably sneaked out of the house for a fun night and now realizing they would never see their parents again. Just then, the van slammed to a hold and Nikki was flung painfully into the cold wall along with most of the other girls.

"What's going on?" Carla asked frantically.

"I don't know, they've probably found another girl." Jessica's voice was distant.

"No," Nikki remembered "When they got me they said that I was the last one." Everything went quiet until Jessica finally whispered.

"We're here then. At the docks." They all remained silent for what felt like forever, frozen with fear for what was about to come. They heard the front doors slam and heavy footsteps walk to the right side of the van and then all of a sudden, light burst into the small compartment. The door of the van was slung open and two, extremely handsome and very muscley young men were stood in the doorway. Nikki would say they were both in their twenties, one with sandy blonde hair and the other emerald green, and they were both definitely belonged to the Night World. It was everything about them, their stance, and their grace. Everything was perfect and beautiful…except their eyes. Their eyes were screaming with evil. And that little glint told Nikki that they were enjoying every minute of this.

"Alright girls?" The blonde one said with a smug look on his face before grabbing each of the girls one by one and flinging the out onto the cold dock. Nikki was slammed into the cold wooden planks with tremendous force. Her mind was screaming obscenities at the two men but not a sound came from her mouth. Jessica was flung down next to her and nodded at Nikki in agreement, they both knew what had to be done. Nikki shot up and without a second glance, se ran. Really_ ran._ She heard shouts behind her and knew that she didn't have much time, she knew that n=Night creatures were incredibly fast and incredibly strong. If they caught her she knew that they would make it hurt. She rounded a corner, still not looking back and dived to an old door, praying that it was open, and luckily for her, it was.

It was a small old room that looked like a shop somewhat. Nikki crouched behind what would have been the counter and then she did something she had only ever done twice in her life, she prayed. She clutched at the crystal pendant around her neck and prayed. She had to cover her mouth when she head footsteps outside.

"Come on girlie, I know you're there. Come out now and we won't hurt you." She could feel rather than hear the lies in his harsh voice. She stopped breathing completely and stayed utterly silent. If she tried hard enough, she could hear his sharp breaths as he slowly stepped closer and closer to her hide away. "Such a pretty girl, such a waste." He must've been right outside of the door now, less than ten feet away. She could imagine his hand just reaching for the doorway. Then a new voice came through.

"Dominic, I saw her run out the back of this building, she'll be half way down Maple Street by now." The voice was somewhat familiar but those thoughts were not the main priority in Nikki's mind at that time.

"You sure?" Dominic questioned.

"You don't have the authority to doubt me." The other man's voice was sharp and a forced silence hung in the air.

After a few minutes of complete stillness, Nikki guessed that Dominic had followed the direction that the other man had pointed him in, but she still did not move. She knew that vampires had many special abilities that humans did not posses. They could be standing on the other side of that small counter knowing exactly where she was hiding. The minutes past until time melted into an eternity of fear as Nikki crouched slowing her breaths. The floor was dusty and had odd splinters sticking out of it, Nikki had to stifle a couple of sneezes as not to be heard. After a while, Nikki decided that she needed to get out of there. Still uncertain about the vampire's whereabouts, she clambered out over the dusty counter and silently brushed the dirt off her dress.

"I was wondering when you would eventually show yourself." Nikki froze as she slowly turned around to see the face that had been present in her dreams for the past year.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey Guys. Sorry for the wait, I'm in the process of taking my exams so I'm really stressed out and for that reason, this chapter may not be my best and for that I'm really sorry. Anyway, I've been thinking that **** should create a new section of fiction for wither music bands or celebrities. I have a few stories about band romance saved onto my computer and would love to share them on here with all of you. ****REVIEW ****and tell me what you think about the idea and the chapter. **

**Yours forever, **

_**нαℓσ νєηgєαη¢є**_


End file.
